Pharfume
by kim kyuna
Summary: OS/Kyumin/Random/Typos/ pernahkah kau jatuh cinta hingga sebagian kecil dari orang itu bisa menarikmu untuk terus kembali mengingatnya, sekalipun dia sudah pergi. sekalipun kau kini tak sendiri lagi. Sungmin pernah, lalu apakan dia akan kembali ke masa lalu? atau terus berjalan bersama kekasihnya? Review ya.


**Kim Kyuna present,**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Pharfume**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Happy reading**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"_**Oh, jadi kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"**_

"_**Hmm, ya begitu.."**_

"_**Hidupmu pasti bahagia Sunbae.."**_

"_**Tidak juga, kami sering berselisih paham dan dia salah paham padaku"**_

"_**Jjinja? hubungan kalian sedikit rumit"**_

"_**Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu"**_

.

.

"Sungmin!" Tiba-tiba dia kembali terseret oleh kenyataan. Bayangan itu menghilang, seiring suara renyah itu memanggilnya.

"Hei.." sapa Sungmin seadanya.

"Kau mau kemana? kuliahmu bukannya sudah akan dimulai?"

"Astaga, arahku bukan ke gedung ini" Sungmin menepuk keningnya, dalam hati mengutuk kecerobohannya.

"Kau berjalan sangat cepat tapi sambil melamun, kau mengejar seseorang?" tanya sahabatnya lagi. Hyukjae.

"Tidak, aku hanya.. Ah, aku terlambat! sampai jumpa!"

_Lagi. lagi. bersemilir harum masuk ke dalam hidungku. Kau di sini? Kau sudah pulang? Kau _

_mampir ke sini? Kau dimana?_

Orang itu berjalan cepat. seolah tidak ingin tertinggal. Entah mengejar apa. Hanya satu yang dia

telusuri, wangi farfum seseorang.

.

.

.

_**"Kau akan kuliah di sini?"**_

_**"Ini tempat kuliah yang diinginkan semua orang Sunbae"**_

_**"Kalau begitu berusahalah"**_

_Aku lupa.._

_Aku lupa menanyakan farfum apa yang dia pakai. Aku lupa..._

BRUK

"Hei, buru-buru sekali? Hmm?" tatapan itu, begitu mempeseona untuk semua orang yang melihat, namun hanya satu orang yang tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ah, Kyu.."

"Kau ada kelas pagi ini?" tanya namja itu lagi dengan lembut, mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Ya dan Astaga, aku terlambat! sampai jumpa Kyu"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sendu saat Sungmin secara tidak langsung menyingkirkan tangannya lalu pergi begitu saja dengan cepat.

_Dia datang lagi. setiap pagi._

.

.

.

"Kyu, bukankah itu Sungmin?" tanya Donghae, saat ini mereka sedang bekumpul di taman untuk membahas tugas-tugas kelompok yang diberikan oleh Sang Dosen.

"Sungmin? Pagi ini dia kuliah setahuku" jawab Kyuhyun ragu

"Lihat, lagi-lagi dia begitu" tambah Kibum

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti

"Kau tidak pernah melihatnya berjalan dengan cepat tapi sambil melamun seperti itu?

Kekasihmu terlihat aneh" jelas Kibum

"Sungmin.. Ah, kemarin dia juga melamun dan menabrakku. Ku kira dia memang sedang

memikirkan sesuatu"gumam Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Hei, dia menuju gerbang kampus. Mau kemana dia?" Donghae menunjuka lagi ke arah Sungmin.

"Biar aku yang menyusulnya.."

_Ada apa Min? mengapa berjalan begitu cepat? mengapa tidak menungguku? Apa yang sedang kau _

_cari? apa yang sedang kau tunggu? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?_

Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika sosok yang ada di depannya telah mencapai batas

luar gerbang kampus lalu duduk di halte yang ada di samping gerbang kampus. Kyuhyun

menatap penuh tanya, sesekali mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya kalau Sungmin..

Kekasihnya menangis di sana. Kyuhyun masih berdiri di sana sampai Sungmin selesai menghubungi seseorang bahkan

sampai orang yang dihubungi Sungmin datang. Kyuhyun mengenal orang itu.

.

.

.

"_Entah Kyu, apakah aku boleh bercerita soal ini atau tidak.. tapi karena aku berfikir Sungmin memang harus segera melupakan semuanya, dia butuh bantuan" _

"_Bantuan? Maksudmu? Hei, apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihku?" _

"_Kau tahu kan kalau Sungmin dulunya adalah seorang murid yang dicap nakal oleh semua teman _

_di sekolahnya? namun seseorang kemudian datang, dia adalah tutor belajar Sungmin untuk _

_masuk ke Universitas ini. Sungmin sangat ingin masuk ke sini, maka dari itu Ibunya memanggil _

_seorang tutor yang berasal dari kampus ini. dia adalah Kim YoungWoon, kami biasanya _

_memanggil dia dengan sebutan Kangin yang membuat SUngmin berubah menjadi anak yang rajin dan SUngmin seketika menjadi semangat untuk masuk ke Universitas ini"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kurasa SUngmin menyukainya, sekalipun dia selalu mengelak setiap kali kutanyakan"_

"_Mengapa mengelak?"_

"_Kangin Sunbae sudah mempunyai kekasih"_

.

.

.

"_**Ya! Kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin? cih! kupikir kau seseorang yang perlu ku khawatirkan, **_

_**ternyata kau hanya sebutir beras yang bisa kuinjak lalu hancur!"**_

"_**Apa maksudmu?"**_

"_**Apa maksudku? bagaimana jika aku yang lebih dulu bertanya padamu, Apa maksudmu meminta **_

_**Kangin untuk berpisah denganku? Siapa kau?"**_

" _**kau siapa? Kau istrinya? Kau bahkan hanya kekasihnya bukan? Aku hanya menyarankan**_

_**apa yang kukira masuk logika dan kurasa berpisah denganmu adalah hal yang paling tepat yang harus dia lakukan"**_

_**PLAK!**_

.

.

"_**Sungmin-ah, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku sudah muak dengan sikapnya. Apa aku harus **_

_**berpisah dengannya?"**_

"_**Mengapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu padaku Sunbae? Kau memintaku untuk **_

_**menyampingkan semua hal yang menghalangi cita-citaku lalu mengapa kau sendiri tidak melakukan yang sama?"**_

"_**Ah ya, kau benar"**_

"_**Jika berjodoh, pada akhirnya kau akan bersatu dengannya"**_

.

.

.

"_**Sunbae! Kangin Sunbae!"**_

"_**Su-sungmin-ah?"**_

"_**Mengapa Sunbae tidak menjawab panggilanku, kau mengacuhkanku bahkan kau tidak datang**_

_**mengajar, kau sakit?"**_

"_**Tidak.."**_

"_**Lalu? ah ya, ada yang harus kukatakan. kekasimu, dia..."**_

"_**Aku sudah tahu dan kurasa aku akan mundur"**_

"_**Mundur? Maksudmu.."**_

"_**Geurae, Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengajar. Aku akan fokus ke belajarku dan **_

_**juga dia."**_

"_**Tapi Sunbae.. ini tidak benar, aku tidak pernah merebutmu darinya. aku hanya.."**_

"_**Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu Sungmin-ah, kau tidak akan menang melawannya. dia orang **_

_**yang sangat keras"**_

"_**Mwo? jadi kau akan membiarkan seolah semua ini memang salahku dan salahmu"**_

"_**Geurae, lebih baik kau dan aku yang mengalah"**_

"_**Tidak! Aku tidak salah!"**_

"_**Percuma SUngmin-ah.."**_

"_**SUnbae.. bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini?"**_

"_**Aku sudah berjanji padanya, aku akan berhenti dari semua ini. aku tidak akan mengajar lagi dan **_

_**kita tidak perlu lagi berhubungan."**_

"_**Sunbae.."**_

"_**Jaga dirimu Sungmin-ah, semoga kau sukses"**_

"_**Sunbae! Kau pengecut!"**_

.

.

.

"Min?" Sebuah lengan merangkul Sungmin dengan Lembut

"Kyu.." Sungmin menjawab dengan senyum lemahnya.

"Mengapa melamun?"

"Aku hanya..."

"Min, apa yang terjadi padamu? Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering malamun sendirian?" potong Kyuhyun cepat dan ingin segera dijawab.

"Tidak, mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah kuliah dan aktivitas kampus menyita waktuku" jawab Sungmin seadanya

"Min.." panggil kyuhyun lagi dan kali Sungmin langsung merapikan tas dan bukunya.

"Mianhae Kyu, aku harus ke perpustakaan"

"Min, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Tentangmu dan namja yang kau panggil Kangin Sunbae"

DEG

Sungmin berbalik "Apa? siapa yang memberitahumu? Hyukjae?"tanyanya dingin

"Memangnya apa jika aku tahu?" Kyuhyun berdiri lalu membelai pundak Sungmin dengan sayang. kata-katanya sangat lembut, apalagi tatapannya. Namun Sungmin menepis lengan itu dari pundaknya, membuang pandangannya dengan kasar.

"Itu semua bahkan bukan urusanmu Kyu!" ucapnya ketus. Kyuhyun menahan dua pundak Sungmin

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, kekasihku termenung setiap hari, berjalan mengikuti orang

entah kemana. semua orang melihatmu sangat aneh Min" jelas Kyuhyun sendu

"Lalu apa jika aku aneh? Kau malu padaku? Kau malu mempunyai kekasih aneh seperti ku? Kau

hanya perlu cari yang lain yang lebih compatible untukmu"

"Min, mengapa kau marah?"

"Karena aku tidak suka kau mencampuri urusanku"

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu" sanggah Kyuhyun

"Untuk apa? Agar aku cepat melupakannya? Dia cinta pertamaku Kyu, aku dan dia"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, tahu benar bagaimana kata-kata itu membuat dadanya sesak seketika.

"Aku tahu itu Min, bukan maksudku untuk.."

"Pergilah Kyu.." potong Sungmin cepat

"Min, jangan seperti ini"

"Sejak kapan kau bisa mengaturku? Sudah kukatakan padamu sejak awal Kyu, aku akan belajar

mencintaimu, bukan berarti aku akan melupakannya. Kau sudah melewati batas. Kau tidak bisa

mengaturku hanya karena aku kekasihmu dan status itu tidak pernah berarti apa-apa untukku"

Dengan satu gerakan Sungmin berbalik lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih ada di sana. Memandang sang kekasih dengan tatapan sendu

.

.

.

_pharfume tells you a story_

_a long way back then when you laugh, cry, or fall in love_

_pharfume is another way back into love_

_and yours, reminds me of fallin in love_

_reminds me how was it means for me_

"Kau berpisah dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Hyukjae saat Sungmin sudah keluar dari gedung kuliahnya

"Entahlah, dia sudah terlalu banyak memintaku untuk ini itu. aku sedikit muak" jawabnya asal

"Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu Sungmin-ah, tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu"

"Sejak awal dia bilang dia mencintaiku pun aku sudah keatakan padanya kalau aku tidak bisa

berpura-pura mencintainya. aku tidak mencintainya bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya. " Katanya lagi dengan penuh penekanan. Hyukjae mengurut kepalanya frustrasi

"Kau hanya tidak ingin belajar mencintainya, terlarut dalam cintamu yang semu sampai kau

lupa mana bagian yang nyata. sekalipun kau ingat kenyataan yang ada, kau tidak menerimanya.

kau lari dari kenyataan." Tuturnya sambil menepuk pundak SUngmin

"Salahkah aku atas cinta pertamaku yang masih ada sampai sekarrang? aku berhak mencintai

siapapun" mata Sungmin berair, bagaimanapun juga... perasaan ini belum selesai.

"Tentu Min.. hanya jika dia masih belum terikat oleh siapapun.. dan kau bisa melihat faktanya

sekarang"

.

.

.

_"Kyuhyun-ah, kau yakin?"_

_"Aku hanya perlu jawaban Hyukjae-ah, kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya?"_

_"aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin Sungmin pernah bertemu dengannya. dia _

_sudah lulus setahun yang lalu"_

_"Apa sewaktu itu SUngmin masih mengikutinya?"_

_"Tidak, mereka hanya saling melempar senyum jika bertemu. Akus endiri heran, mengapa dia _

_menjadi seprtti ini."_

_"Dia merindukan namja itu"_

.

.

.

"Min, apa kau bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" Kyuhyun sedikit terengah-engah sewaktu menemukan Sungmin sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Aku sedang sibuk Cho Kyuhyun" tukasnya cepat tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Namja itu memejamkan matanya, menahan perasaan sesak yang mulai menjalar.

_Dia masih marah padaku.._

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak sibuk, kumohon. setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.

tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, dilihatnya namja itu tersenyum tulus "Kau akan mengajakku kemana?" tanyanya dingin

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya erat.

_asal kau bahagia Min, asal kau bahagia_

.

.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah sekeliling. sebuah taman yang ada di pinggiran kota, begitu asri

dengan pohon-pohon ek yang tumbuh. daun-daun pohon ambon juga beberapa berguguran

tertiup angin.

"Dimana kita?" tanya Sungmin perlahan, menoleh sedikit ke arah namja yang ada di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dengan satu gerakan dia melepas setbelt lalu keluar dari mobil.

SUngmin mengikuti.

"Kyuhyun... this is not funny" ucap Sungmin sebal. Dia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berasa di taman, terlebih hanya untuk permohonan maaf.

"Here.. "

Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah kotak berpita kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menerimanya dengan sedikit enggan.

"Apa ini Kyu?"

"Buka saja"

Perlahan Sungmin membuka kotak itu, matanya sedikit mrnyipit membaca sesuatu yang tertulis di sana.

"Lacoste Blue. Itu nama farfum yang kau cari selama ini, sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi berjalan sambil melamun atau tertinggal kelas karena kau sudah menemukan farfum yang kau cari" tutur Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun..." Sungmin menatap namja itu, yang kini tersenyum penuh ketulusan seakan mencoba menutupi segala jarum tajam yang mulai menancap di hatinya.

"Ah ya satu lagi, dia sudah menunggumu. temuilah dia" bisik Kyuhyun pelan, tangannya mengarah ke sebuah kursi taman dimana di sana sudah ada seseorang yang menunggu.

"Su-Sunbae..."

.

.

.

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya, matanya terus fokus ke segala arah, kadang dia sesekali berbalik. Sungmin sudah mengitari hampir semua gedung yang biasanya dia pakai kuliah, tapi dia tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Sungmin!"

"Hyukjae-ah, apa kau melihat Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun? Tidak. Kurasa dia tidak ada kuliah pagi ini"

"Oh, baiklah"

Hyukjae masih bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi dengan SUngmin, hanya saja orang itu sudah berlalu entah kemana.

Sungmin akhirnya berhenti di dekat taman kampus, melihat sosok yang dia cari tengah berada di sana, tertawa dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

_**"Sungmin-ah, maafkan aku atas kejadian yang dulu."**_

_**"Sunbae.. aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu pengecut. aku.."**_

_**"Aku memang seorang pengecut, hanya saja.."**_

_**"Kau mencintainya Sunbae,,"**_

_**"Mungkin, mungkin aku takut kehilangannya"**_

_**"Aku hanya tidak ingin hubungan kita yang baik menjadi hambar, bagaimanapun juga kau adalah orang yang menjadi motivasiku untuk berubah"**_

_**"Kau akan punya banyak orang yang akan memotivasimu Sungmin-ah, aku hanya segelintir angin yang mungkin sempat kau rasakan hadir tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku harus ergi untuk arahku yang abadi"**_

_**"Aku menyukai SUnbae.."**_

_**"Aku juga menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu dan mungkin saat itu aku juga mencintaimu tapi setelah kupikir lagi, mungkin akan semakin jahat jika aku meneruskan semua perasaan ini padamu. Aku hanya akan menjadikanmu pelarianku Sungmin-ah."**_

_**"Hmm, aku emngerti. Berbahagialah SUnbae"**_

_**"Kau juga dan kau berhak atas itu. Percayalah aku menyayangimu sebagai adikku. Ah ya, sampaikan salamku pada temanmu itu ya?"**_

_**"Teman? Hyukjae?"**_

_**"Bukan. Namja itu, yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun,. Dia mencariku ke Busan, dia bilang dia temanmu dan merasa masalahku dan kau harus diselesaikan karena dia tidak mau kau terlarut dalam masalah ini terus menerus. See? kau punya banyak teman yang setia padamu. Salah satunya dia, aku ingin dia menjagamu. dia namja yang baik dan dia sepertinya menyukaimu ya?"**_

_**"Kyuhyun..."**_

.

.

"Hahaha Dasar kau Cho! Seharusnya kau tidak usah memberikan nomor ponsel Kibum padanya" Donghae tertawa keras melihat tingkah jahil temannya.

"Siapa tahu dia memang akan menghubungimu Kibum-ah" tukas Kyuhyun lancar

"Kau saja yang mencari pengganti duluan Kyu, relakan saja SUngmin" Sungut Kibum telak

Namja itu tersenyum sendu begitu mengingat senyum Sungmin saat dia bertemu lagi dengan Kangin. Sungmin bahkan langsung berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin fokus pada kuliahku" gumamnya tiba-tiba dengan suara pelan

"Bilang saja kau patah hati! Cho Kyuhyun namja yang hebat bisa dipatahkan oleh Lee SUngmin yang.."

"Kyu.." Semua menoleh ke satu suara yang memanggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut "Min.." sapanya

"Aku ingin bicara"

"Ah, iya"

.

.

.

_Aku ingin melihat cinta di matamu Min.._

_Hari ini aku melihatnya, kau bahkan tersenyum sekarang_

_Betapa beruntungnya orang yang bisa melihat senyum mu seperti ini, betapa beruntungnya dia karena dia adalah alasan kau tersenyum_

_Maaf Min, aku belum bisa melupakanmu_

"Kau kemana saja Kyu? Aku mencarimu terus" tanya Sungmin pelan sambil menatap dalam ke arah hazel Kyuhyun. Namja itu tersenyum canggung

"Benarkah? Aku sejak tadi di sana"

"Bukan, aku mencarimu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dan bukan hanya itu, kau juga langsung pergi saat aku bertemu Kangin SUnbae"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu waktu kalian. Bagaimana? Apakah hubunganmu dengannya membaik?" tanya Kyuhyun polos

"Iya, semua berkat kau"

"Aku merasa tidak berbuat apapun, aku.."

"Gomawo Kyu, jeongmal gomawo. selama ini aku tidak pernah sadar ada seseorang yang sangat melindungiku, sangat-sangat perhatian dan penuh kasih menyayangiku dan bahkan sangat mencintaiku, semuanya tertutup oleh masa lalu yang semu dan seharusnya sudah kuakhiri, hanya saja hatiku terus berkata semuanya belum berakhir, maka itu... maafkan aku Kyu..."

"Tidak apa-apa Min, kau sama sekali tidak salah karena sudah sejak awal kau bilang kalau kau tidak mencintaiku. yang penting sekarang kau sudah bahagia"

"Tentu aku sangat bahagia, ternyata ada seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan sangat banyak hingga tidak perduli betapa banyaknya luka yang telah aku buat"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Syukurlah, selamat kalau begitu Lee Sungmin. aku bahagia mendengarnya"

Hening. Keduanya diam.

"Cho Kyuhyun..." panggil Sungmin pelan

"Hmm?"

"Orang itu kau... Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Maaf menunggu terlalu lama. Aku salah, aku selalu mencari seseorang, mengikuti farfumnya kemanapun hanya untuk satu kenyataan yang ku khayalkan hingga aku tidak sadar cinta sejatiku yang sesungguhnya ada di depanku, aku..."

Kata-kata itu mengalun indah bagai melodi, sekalipun pada nyatanya ada jutaan rasa gugup yang menyerang Sungmin saat mengatakannya. Kyuhyun berdiri kaku. Matanya berair.

GREP~

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu.."'

"Katakan lagi,," pintanya cepat

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Hmm, Cherutti 1881 Black. Maskulin dan sangat merasuk ke dalam jiwaku. Sama seperti pertama kalinya aku menghabiskan malamku bersamanya, wangi farfum ini seakan terus membuntutiku. Elegan dan Glamour di saat yang bersamaan, begitu kuat melingkupiku. Aku tersenyum, lagi..

"Kyu..." dengan satu gerakan lengan itu melingkar di pinggangku. Bibirnya yang lembut mengecupi bahuku dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Hei, bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu aku?" tanyanya tidak terima

"Karena aku ingat farfum ini" jawabku sambil mengerling bangga

"Benarkah?"

Satu kecupan manis mendarat di bibirku sebelum kecupan selanjutnya yang berubah menjadi lumatan lembut, jari kami bertaut. Aku . beruntung aku tidak terlambat menggenggam kenyataanku yang hampir kurenggut paksa menghilang.

"Kau sudah makan Chagi? Mana Sandeuli?" tanyanya sesaat setelah melepas pagutan kami

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu, bermain game sepulang sekolah hingga hampir lupa makan"

"Tapi akhirnya dia makan bukan?"

"Hmm, untungnya dia mau makan dan menghabiskan makanannya dengan baik" Aku menjawab sambil menyiapkan untuknya makan malam. Anak pertama kami, Sandeul sudah tidur di kamarnya. Hari ini suamiku sedikit terlambat pulang dari kantornya.

"Dia berbeda denganku Chagi"

"Eh?" Aku merasa Kyuhyun semakin mendekatiku, menghimpitku yang terpojok di pantry. Nafasnya yang maskulin terasa menyentuh hidungku. Aku tidak mengerti. Namun satu hal, aku tergila-gila dengan caranya yang seperti ini.

"Setelah selesai bermain game aku juga makan. memakanmu" bisiknya nakal.

"Ya!" Aku memukul lengannya pelan seraya dia mengecup bibirku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Saranghae"

"Saranghae Kyu.."

**Fin**

**About 30 percent based on true story.. **

**Pernah jatuh cinta sampe wangi farfumnya aja bikin kamu cengo sendiri?**

**Special gift for my reader, i love you all~**

**Segala typo dan randomnya tolong diabaikan saja ya kkkk *ga tangggung jawab***

**Kim kyuna,**

**sign **


End file.
